This invention is directed to a mobile home stabilizer in the form of stabilizer legs to stabilize the mobile home with respect to the ground.
The modern mobile home is a rectangular house-like enclosure which is built upon two longitudinal strength members, usually steel I-beams. These longitudinal I-beams are carried upon springs, axles and wheels for movement of the mobile home. When the mobile home is located in its permanent position, jacks are placed thereunder. The jacks engage upon the longitudinal strength members to support the mobile home in position. Since each mobile home is designed to be completely supported by these longitudinal strength members, the use of jacks only under the longitudinal strength members is adequate to rigidly support the mobile home. The jacks engage upon the ground and engage upon the underside of the longitudinal strength member and are not fastened to either.
This is adequate support for normal circumstances, but a problem arises when there is rapid ground movement. Earthquakes cause such ground movement often in a lateral direction. Such ground movement causes misalignment between the jacks and longitudinal strength members so that the mobile home, in effect, falls off its jacks. There is need to provide equipment which prevents this damage.